


AKA Don't Get Caught

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few glasses of vodka, Dorothy was five shades in the breeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA Don't Get Caught

After a few glasses of vodka, Dorothy was five shades in the breeze. It wasn’t like Jessica and Trish needed to make any sort of effort to keep especially quiet but in the rare chance that Dorothy was lucid it be best to sneak around. 

If Dorothy ever caught them, Jessica would have to reveal herself as someone who was ‘gifted’ because she’d most certainly lash out at Trish and try to cast Jessica out. Jessica would love to see her try but this way provided less drama.

There was enough drama in both their lives already.

In order to get to Trish’s room Jessica had to pass Dorothy’s room. She glanced in for a second and once Jessica saw Dorothy passed out on the bed, she kept on her way to Trish’s room.

Jessica knocked twice on Trish’s door. The first one was soft and the second one firmer. It swung open a few moments after Jessica’s second knock where her and Trish locked eyes.

There was a confident expression on Trish’s face while Jessica felt the exact opposite. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Jessica winced at her own (very lame tone). “Let me come in before your mother stumbles out into the hallway in a drunken stupor?”

Trish rolled her eyes and pulled Jessica in. She shut the door and whatever confidence Trish had, left. On Trish’s left cheek there was a bruise that looked fresh. At some point Dorothy must’ve knocked her around again but the busted lip was healing nicely.

‘Don’t try to save me,’ she always liked to say whenever Dorothy fucking took her anger out on her. Problem was, Jessica wanted to save Trish the more and more time they spent together. It was an exhausting and weird feeling.

“Stop staring-- I’m fine.”

Jessica scoffed. “Yeah, fine.”

Not another word passed Trish’s lips. Instead, Trish walked forward and kissed Jessica, pulling her towards the bed. They fell onto it rather awkwardly but Jessica easily fixed it by grabbing onto Trish’s arms and making it so they weren’t in such an awkward position.

“Jess, hands.”

When Jessica lifted her hands she saw slight bruising around the area she’d grabbed. “Sorry, Trish. Sometimes forget my own strength.”

Trish gave Jessica a look that quickly faded as Jessica rucked up Trish’s shirt. She pushed it up so fast the fabric tore. “Forgot, huh?”

“Focused on other things, Trish.”

The bra Trish wore joined the torn shirt on the floor on her bedroom. Jessica pulled off her own shirt and intended to unhook her bra but became distracted by the sight of a topless Trish underneath her. 

It was enough to make Jessica lean down and kiss her, one hand seeking out her breast. She rolled the nipple between her fingers, taking care to not put too much strength into it. Jessica wanted to make Trish feel good and not hurt her.

That was Dorothy’s fucking job-- aside from drinking every night.

Beneath her Trish made a noise of pleasure muffled from the kiss. She arched into Jessica’s touch while also reaching behind her to unhook Jessica’s bra because Trish wasn’t going to let her have all the fun.

“Let me on top, Jess.”

Jessica easily flipped them over but drew a slight hiss of pain from Trish when she pressed into those same bruises she made before.

“Jess, hands!”

“Sorry Trish. Like I said, don’t know my own fucking strength.”

Trish rolled her eyes. “Clearly. Try to remember this time, Jess”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Jess that’s fucking creepy.” She gave Jessica another look before leaning down to kiss her. They struggled to keep the kiss going and remove the rest of their clothes. It didn’t work as well as they imagined but the clothes eventually came off in the end.

Jessica began to sit up but Trish pushed her down onto the bed. She hesitated a little though quickly regained her confidence and gave Jessica a small smile before going down on her.

It was something Jessica wasn’t exactly prepared for-- even with Trish;s current position. She cried out, clamping a hand over her mouth.

“You need to keep quiet,” Trish reminded, running her thumb over Jessica’s clit. “I don’t think mom will like you any more if she finds my head between your legs.”

“Well, I like you a hell of a lot more in that position.”

In retaliation for the comment, Trish pinched Jessica’s thigh. It barely registered but Jessica had to appreciate the effort.

“Shut up, Jess.” Trish returned to her position and Jessica tried her best to stay quiet as well as keep her hands to herself.

It certainly wasn’t easy.

How could it be when Trish was doing that to her?

... and even if they did get caught, it'd be totally fucking worth it.


End file.
